SG1 Gateway Tryst 2: Teal'c
by VioletVision
Summary: Teal'c had already followed Lyca into the heart of the garden. The light wind toyed seductively with her dress as if it were lover's hands. Complete!
1. 1 Arrival

Gateway Tryst Part 2: Teal'c

C1: 'Arrival'

**A/N:** Yep, GT1 was for Daniel's side of the story and now it is Teal'c in GT2. We left off with Daniel arriving by using the Ancient cube and having a Tryst with the planet's soon to be leader. He arrived at Bauhinia where the barrier around the planet started to diminish and the long lost soon to be leader of the planet Ceratonia came by. The soon to be leader of Ceratonia is Lyca (Lycaenacamberwell) or Violet from the fiction After Icon and the soon to be leader of Bauhinia is Nyma (Nymphalisluna). Warning, the next chapter after this is considered rated R.

**The Planet Bauhinia (at the property of Nyma's family)**

Teal'c could only hope he was at the same place Daniel was at. Teal'c had been sitting in Daniel's office wishing he would be found when he heard someone behind him and spun around. In doing so, he knocked the cube with the Ancient writing onto another table where it flipped over on its blue side. Teal'c looked up into the eyes of a technician as he was blinded and found himself in a field where he was now.

Teal'c followed the river down stream till he came to a garden where a house was. He started thinking over how Daniel had been gone for a month and wondered if he had any clues as to how to return to Earth. He walked up to the perimeter of a screen that covered a garden and seen Daniel sitting with a violet skinned woman.

Teal'c was about to yell out a welcome when he started to remember something from the past. He remembered a dream where he made love to a beautiful woman who had dark violet eyes and light violet skin. He had wondered if it was actually real when he found a lock of violet hair in a lock box he used for special belongings of the past.

Teal'c stared intently at the woman before him and could not see her face to see if she was the woman from his dream. Instead, he paused to see if he could hear anything before he let them know he was there. There was a chance he was being held against his will, so it might be up to Teal'c to rescue Daniel.

All of Teal'c's feelings about Daniel being held there were dashed as the woman placed her hands on the side of his head in a friendly way. Daniel closed his eyes and seemed to relax under the touch of the lovely alien.

Teal'c walked around them till he seen her face. With what felt like a thud on his chest, he was reminded of the fact the woman touching Daniel was the woman from his erotic dreams. He felt a sudden urge of jealousy at the fact she was holding each side of Daniel's head as if reading his thoughts.

Across the garden in a window, Nyma watched Daniel and Lyca in the garden. Nyma had invited Lyca to stay at her family's resort house for a few weeks, so they could talk about what would become of their planets when they ruled. Whenever they were not discussing matters of their planets, she noticed that her and Daniel would go out for a walk in the garden. It saddened her heart to see Daniel sharing his thoughts with Lyca so easily as Nyma was not of the age to be capable of doing so. Nyma did not mention to Daniel how jealous she felt, because she did not want to sound silly or act as if she thought something was happening between him and Lyca. After all, Nyma knew he must return to his own world, but she wanted every minute she could spare to be with him.

Teal'c could wait no longer as he seen Lyca's hand slide off of Daniel as they stood to their feet. "Daniel Jackson!"

Daniel reeled around to face his close friend and yelled out the command to allow entrance into the garden. "Teal'c how did you get here?"

Teal'c walked quickly to Daniel, "I believe in the same manner in which you did, the cube."

Daniel noticed the expression on Teal'c face, "Teal'c do you remember Violet? Her real name is Lyca, and she is to be the ruler of the planet Ceratonia."

Teal'c was still frozen at the close proximity to Lyca as he seen he had the same affect on Lyca as she had on him. "I have dreamed of you."

Lyca shook with excitement and fear as she answered, "As I have of you, Daniel was just now letting me see into his mind the memories he has of you. It was a small way to get to see you again, but now here you stand."

Both Lyca and Teal'c stood breathless gazing into each other's eyes as if they had finally found the dawn after a long dark battle. Lyca's eyes filled with tears, as her arms longed to hold Teal'c once again. She knew that Teal'c did not remember the times they shared, but she would help him to remember their special bond.

Lyca opened a clasped pendant she wore around her neck. She opened it to reveal to Teal'c the golden coin partially hidden inside. Teal'c recognized it as a coin he was given from his old master. He had carried it back when he still believed the Goa'uld were gods. The coin to him had symbolized his old master's admission of Teal'c's bravery and loyalty. When he found the Goa'uld were no more then parasitic beings, he had taken the coin from its usual place around his neck and placed it in a pocket of his SG1 uniform. As time when by, he worried that it might be lost and placed it into a lock box in his quarters.

As he looked into Lyca's eyes, he knew for a time the coin had been missing and the lock of violet hair was in its place. But now he seen the lovely woman from his dreams had strong emotions for him at keeping it near her heart on a necklace. His heart beat furiously as he started to remember parts of his dreams about her and hoped they were real.

Nyma watched from the window as a man who resembled what Daniel had said his friend Teal'c looked like. The man faced Lyca for a few moments as they talked before Lyca and Teal'c embraced. Nyma left the window and joined them out in the warm sunny day. She was greatly pleased to see that Teal'c had come to take Lyca's attention from Daniel.

Daniel seen his raven-haired beauty enter the garden and went to her. When he returned with her, Teal'c and Lyca were still hugging, but facing them, "Teal'c, the planet where we are is called, Bauhinia. I would like you to meet Nyma who will be the ruler of this planet soon."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly, "It is good to meet you, Nyma."

After the usual talk after being away from those you miss, Daniel went inside with Nyma. Lyca explained to Teal'c why it was necessary to alter his memory for his sake back on Earth.

Teal'c and Lyca walked around the garden holding hands. He was so relieved to find that the dreams were not some made up memory. Lyca sat down and used her telekinesis to transfer memories to Teal'c of when they met and what had transpired between them.

Teal'c felt his skin warm as the memories and feelings flooded his mind. He tugged at the black sleeveless shirt he was wearing as he seen Lyca adjusting the white silken dress she was wearing.

Teal'c was awed at the memories of Lyca. He watched himself from her eyes. He saw how his face looked, as she was about to leave as they exchanged items. She gave a lock of her hair that the placed in his lock box after he had given her the coin along with other items.

When Lyca was done transferring the memories, Teal'c leaned forward and held both her hands. "I recognized your face from my dreams when I first approached the garden." He raised an eyebrow, "Thank you for sharing your memories of us with me."

Lyca leaned forward also allowing Teal'c an adequate view down her thin dress over her slender form, "Your welcome," She paused to kiss Teal'c on one of his hands he was holding hers with. "Your also welcome to begin making some new memories."

**A/N:** Ok, so Teal'c and Lyca (Violet) are reunited after all this time. It was good to have the two characters work together against an enemy and now be together if only for a short time. They were together for the first time in the fiction After Icon when they fought the evil Wraith who were transformed into Vampires on Earth.

Hope you have enjoyed this first chapter to set up the scene. Warning, this next chapter is Rated R (don't read it if you don't like a little skin). "_Love the skin your in"_…isn't that what the commercial says.

Wallpapers are at under username Stargatebyleia.

Smile, the _Days of Our Stargate_ continues _As the_ _Stargate Turns_,

Leia


	2. 2 Reunite

Gateway Tryst Part 2: Teal'c

C2: 'Reunite'

**A/N:** Ok, lets see. Teal'c is with his lost flame again from After Icon.

**The Planet Bauhinia**

Teal'c had already followed Lyca into the heart of the garden. The light wind toyed seductively with her dress as if it were lover's hands. The enticing gleam in Lyca's violet eyes was not lost on Teal'c. For the briefest of seconds, he compared her primal persona to one he had seen Sam use when she was pretending to still be under the control of a Goa'uld. Teal'c remembered Sam slapping a guy in order to get him to submit to what everyone thought was the Goa'uld within her. He remembered being amused with Sam and looking up at her as if for the first time noticing she was a woman.

Now, Teal'c could see the simmering fire burning within Lyca's amethyst eyes. She was only arms length away as she pulled a satiny ribbon on her shoulder. That shoulder strap fell away to reveal the soft violet skin of her shoulder and neck. As her fingers toyed with the other shoulder strap attached with ribbons, Teal'c finally regained control over himself within the trance she had placed him in. He instinctively moved forward to embrace her. Before he could, She stepped away as she pulled the other ribbon. Her shimmering light colored dress fell to the grass. Teal'c paused to observe her as she ran her fingers over her feminine body. Her slender toned body was accented with curvaceous intriguing elements that caused Teal'c to mimic her own animalistic persona.

Lyca kept backing away from Teal'c as he closed in on her near a garden wall that was covered in bright pink flowers and lavish vines. He paused just in front of her and placed his hands on the flowered wall on either side of her. He tipped his head and gazed over her naked body that was pressed against the fragrant flower petals. She reached forward and hocked her fingers in the belt loops of his black military pants. He slowly gave in as she pulled his hips tightly against hers. In that moment, Teal's claimed her lips for his own, for endless moments as they savored the heated passion that was building within them.

With a sigh of pleasure, Lyca felt her need rise from deep within as she ended the kiss with a small bite on his lip that released a deep throaty groan from Teal'c. He lifted his hand from the mixture of flowers and vines to wrap around her slender neck. His fingers rose up into her deep violet hair and clenched in order to hold her in place. He lifted her head to the side and sampled the tingling skin of her neck as if it were a succulent exotic fruit of Eden while his other hand traced down her swan like back.

Lyca could no longer endure the sweet torments he was inflicting upon her as his clothing barred her from the touch of his well-muscled body. As he feasted upon her neck, she extended only partially the talons from her knuckles. She slashed and ripped the black cotton shirt off of Teal'c's wildly masculine chest and back. As she did so, a ravenous purr escaped her lips with a full effect of her desire melting into his very being. He stole a quick glance down into her smoldering eyes and remembered that he was not dealing with a delicate flower of the garden, but a passionate temptress who's thirst for the extreme rivaled his own. So many times he had kept his actions in check as not to alarm or scare the lovely women he had made love to in the past, but in that instant of remembrance his body started reacting to her assumed release to the primal past.

Lyca's countenance darkened into a wickedly seductive fire as she used a talon to trace down his abdomen to scratch against his belt. He leaned forward again determined to consume her with his desire to tease her further by not allowing her the unspoken request her him to join her in bareness. To his excitement, she kept her talon on his side not allowing him to press against her directly.

She raised her other hand and Teal'c was fast to restrain it over her head against the garden wall. He pierced her gaze with a primal growl as he displayed his dominance over her. She did not relent, as she had reached the limits of her patience in the fact that his pants were still on. He continued to press forward as if he did not feel the talon pressing with increased pressure into his side. In that moment, her eyes slightly glazed over in a sensual haze as she could feel that at least part of his body was throbbing to be released from the prison of the restricting material.

Teal'c released her arm above her head, wrapped his massive hands around her tiny waist, and lifted her up off her feet. Lyca gasped at the force and strength of his actions and savored the moment as her naked body wrapped around him in the way the vines were intertwined on the wall. His warm moist mouth sought out her substantial breasts that jostled and bounced slightly against his face then he licked her hardened nipples that begged for attention.

With a longing, Lyca bit at Teal'c's neck as she wished he would not be so tender with his pursuits of attention. He obliged her by using his teeth slightly as he toyed with her impassioned body. One of his hands that was firmly grasping her derrière, tightened as he became more savage at his exploration. The intensity of the pressure he inflicted on her only registered as pleasure to her as she was already consumed in sensations as she tossed her head back with the arching of her back. Her lengthy deep violet hair fanned out to blend in with the sweet-scented buds of the vines. She leaned backwards and grasped the ringlets of the wall as waves of gratification and pain washed over the passions within that were being satisfied at last. She had not even notice until that fusion of fulfillment that Teal'c was as unclothed as she.

(**Deleted scene**…I wonder at what activities will follow in the tryst within the garden?)

**A/N:** Ok, had to stop there before I got into to much detail. What do you think so far? Surely, I am not the only one who has thought Teal'c and Daniel need more interests that are romantic.

Smile as the Stargate Turns,

Leia


	3. C3 Beyond

Gateway Tryst Part 2: Teal'c

C3: 'Beyond'

**A/N:** I think that Teal'c and Daniel need to watch out cause both of them look as if they could stay forever. What's the hurry?

**The Planet Bauhinia**

The next morning Teal'c and Daniel had breakfast in the nock that overlooked the garden. They tried not to notice that the other would not talk about the tie that bonded them to the lovely violet aliens. Deep inside they both knew that they needed to get home.

Teal'c was the first to speak, "This place is very magical, but I believe we need to find a way to a Stargate or some other means of returning to the SGC. I cannot risk staying here although it would be easy to. I still have to fight for my people to free them from the Goa'uld."

Daniel leaned back to watch the ladies feeding brightly colored birds. "Yea, I know. I don't even know where to start, but the girls have an idea about a device their people used a long time ago. They are having it shipped here this morning."

A maid brought in breakfast, and they started eating while lost in thought.

An hour later, Lyca and Nyma entered with a crate. Daniel gasped at container as the delivery personnel opened it and placed it on a stand that was a fountain within the garden.

Daniel started inspecting the new item. "It looked like a miniature Stargate! I don't understand these symbols; they look like some type of Cuneiform of ancient Mesopotamia. They made wedge shaped marks and let them dry in the sun, but this is some type of metal. When is this first mentioned in your history Nyma?"

Nyma brushed her long black hair out of her haunting violet eyes, "It goes far back, at least three billion years. It was made when Lyca's people worked with mine to form an alliance. There were several of these Ishtargates made and placed at different areas in the kingdoms of the planets." She continued to tell the story of the elders that her grandmother told her and her grandmother before her. The enchanting tale told of a superior race that looked kindly upon their peace and unity. There was a part about the moon symbol upon her shoulder that she was born with that proclaimed her the next ruler, and her family would assist her.

Daniel froze listening to his enchantress tell of a place they must go in order to find the right gate to get home. Teal'c made mental notes of all the things that Nyma and Lyca told in the story as they took turns. First, Teal'c and Daniel must hold hands and place their other hands upon the Ishtargate once the mystical glow descends. It would then take them to a secret chamber within the heavenly moon. Secondly, they would have to locate a fountain of blue light with a cream colored water to allow it to reflect their images into other worldly existence.

Thirdly, it would take them into a mystical causeway where they must find a dreamland with a supernatural mirror to enter it. Lastly after they enter the other dreamland then and only then will they miraculously reappear in the flesh. Lyca said they would need to leave to their own real land with great haste, before they became ill from them both coinciding in the same existence.

Daniel and Teal'c understood most of what the ancient story meant. They would use the Ishtargate to get to the moon and allow the fountain to transfer them into the fourth dimension of time, so they could travel home. Once they get home, they would have to go through a quantum mirror that is turned on to be transferred back into the third dimension. Once they do that, they will have to activate the mirror and wait for the one on Earth to be turned on to transfer back to their own dimension.

Daniel paused after the story was recanted, "So we are on a quest."

Nyma peered up from looking at the garden, "What is your quest?"

Teal'c responded, "We seek the mirror and the mission."

Lyca in turn spoke inquisitively, "What is your mission?"

Teal'c hardened his fetchers, "To kill the evil Goa'uld!"

Daniel smiled and remembered an old British movie he watched over at Jack's house about a Holy Grail, African swallows, and the Knights that go Neee and ask for shrubbery. Daniel hunkered over and spoke in an old man's voice, "What is your favorite color?"

Everyone turned to gaze at him in question. Daniel shook his head and closed his eyes, "Never mind."

At that moment, there was a loud sound outside in the hallway to the main house. A violet blur whisked into the room and slammed the door. The servant spoke in a quiet voice that held urgency, "There are guards here from the Royal Inquirer. They found out you have aliens here and wish to take them! I over heard one saying they wanted them to dissect them and see how they work and if they are in some way related to the enemy."

Nyma ran to Daniel and held him close as Lyca did with Teal'c.

Lyca pressed a soft kiss to Teal'c's moist lips, "You must go now my love. If they take you now, you will never return home."

Nyma gazed longingly into Daniel's adoring blue eyes of crystal. "Yes, the only way you can be safe from them is to leave now. They are not filled with reason and would only kill you. I can't bear the thought of leaving your side, but if you stay then they will take you and murder you in the name of science. I cannot allow that." In a quiet whisper she spoke into his hear for only him to understand. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. You truly are an angel. May your days be filled with love."

Teal'c and Daniel forced themselves to pull away from the exotic beauties and walked over to the Ishtargate. With loving eyes, they vanished into the power of the Ishtar. Their bodies were dematerialized into a fog that vanished from existence in the three-dimensional world around them once they found the fountain. They concentrated on Earth and eventually found themselves hovering over it. The problem was that there were cosmic strips extending out of the planet that appeared to be timelines spanning out to different dimensions.

After what only felt like moments, Daniel singled out one bandwidth that showed a somewhat like his dimension of Earth where the mirror was turned on. Teal'c and Daniel hovered over the mirror and waited for members of the SGC to leave the room. Once they were alone, they touched the mirror and seen themselves materialize in a corresponding image of the mirror. Daniel knew they had really transferred to the other side.

Teal'c stood guard as Daniel hoped for the real dimension they lived in to appear.

Around the corner another Daniel appeared. "Teal'c what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation with your new wife?"

Teal'c straightened his stance. "I was waiting for you. I had something I wanted to ask you." Teal'c was doing his best to show no expression on his face, which he is good at. The real Daniel behind him could hear what was going on in the doorway and hoped they could get going soon.

The new Daniel smiled while slightly squinting. "Surely you had that speech before your last wedding." That was when Daniel stepped into the mirror room and seen a version of himself fooling with the quantum mirror. "What's going on? Wait, you're with Teal'c?"

The Daniel at the mirror turned and looked at himself. "Please, it is a long story, and we have to get back."

Daniel saw what he was looking for, grabbed Teal'c's arm, and pulled him into the mirror. They flashed and appeared in Area 51. Guards jumped and aimed their guns at them as a scientist deactivated the mirror with the black rock.

Teal'c stood in front of Daniel. "It is ok. We have been missing and used the mirror to return. Call the SGC and talk to General O'Neill."

The Daniel back on the other side of the mirror put his hands on his hips as he seen the computer flash saying the test he was doing was done. He deactivated the mirror. He called O'Neill at the SGC. "Your never going to believe who materialized out of the mirror for a few minutes then left together. Teal'c and I."

O'Neill from the other dimension with the other Daniel paused on the phone then spoke in a harsh voice. "Teal'c hu?"

**SGC**

O'Neill and Sam just finished listening to the story of what happened and were astonished. Even Sam did not have anything to say once she learned that there had been an ancient evil being on their planet that the violet race had helped them kill. Sam and O'Neill were just so glad both of the men were back, nothing else mattered.

General O'Neill gave all of them a week off and sent them to the Caribbean for a long deserved rest. They returned to the same place they had gone before. The first thing Sam did was to jump back into the Infinity pool that Jack and her had spent time in when they were there before.

**A/N:** Well that is the end of both of these Gateway stories the one of Daniel then Teal'c. The reference to the Violet Race is from another fiction called, After Icon where Daniel finds an ancient Indian cave with Lyca inside a sarcophagus.

The reference to the Infinity pool in the Caribbean is found in **3 After Zero Hour. That story is where Jack and Sam have a Corona Moment in the Infinity pool at Four Seasons Resort, Nevis.**

Hope you have enjoyed these stories and as always please review.

Smile as the Stargate Turns,

Leia


End file.
